Save The Best For Last
by stepd81
Summary: Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see. Chapter 13 up! Complete!
1. The Beginning

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 1 - revised)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, some of this dialogue is a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok people, I'm back. I want to thank those of you who encouraged me to bring this story back, especially "sizz". You're the best. Now, to anyone who has not read this story, I'm going to point out a few things. This story is Wilson/Cameron, NOT House/Cameron. If that bothers you, you should stop reading now. I have revised the first three chapters and posted a new chapter four. Hope you all like. Please read and review. All reviews and comments are welcome. :)

Chapter 1 – _The Beginning_

The first time Wilson saw Cameron, she was walking through the front doors; he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The next time he saw her, she was sitting at the table in the conference room adjoined to House's office. '_Must be part of his new team_.' He thought and sighed softly. '_Doesn't matter anyway, I'm married_.' And no matter what House said, Wilson's only mistress was his career.

As Wilson watched over the first few months, the most unexpected thing happened. Cameron developed a crush on House. Over the months, he watched as she tried, to no avail, to show House what she felt for him. There were times when Wilson was so sure that House returned her feelings, but as he continued to deny it, Wilson decided that maybe House really didn't feel anything but friendship for the young woman.

When she quit, Wilson was devastated. She had become the bright spot in his somewhat bleak existence. He watched as even House become more withdrawn again. Whatever the nature of House's feelings for Cameron, there was no denying he missed her presence. Wilson openly encouraged House to get her back, though he didn't think it would actually happen.

So, when Wilson found out that Cameron was going to come back, he was more than a little happy. And upon finding out about her condition for returning, he was surprised at her boldness. Forcing House to take her on a date. '_Well, this should be interesting._' If he was honest with himself, he was extremely jealous.

The more Wilson thought about the impending date between House and Cameron, the more he began to hate the idea. He decided to talk to her.

Cameron was sitting at her desk when Wilson entered Diagnostics through House's office. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

Wilson was a little nervous; she always did that to him and what he was about to say just made it worse. "Hi. Are you, uh, can we talk?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, but looked up at him. She liked Wilson. He was a nice guy, but she was getting really tired of everyone trying to warn her off House. "Gee, I wonder what this is going to be about."

Wilson smiled a little. That sarcasm, sometimes she was more like House than he realized. "I just want to make sure no one gets hurt."

Cameron sighed, '_Here we go._' She gave the usual answer tiredly. "I will be fine. Everybody's acting like I'm going out with Jack the Ripper."

Wilson shook his head. "Oh, it's not you I'm worried about." Cameron stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "It's been a long time since he opened up to someone, and I… you better be absolutely sure you want this because if he opens up again and gets hurt, I don't think there's going to be a next time." His voice was a little sterner than he'd meant it to be. He wanted to warn her, not scare her off completely, right? '_Yeah right._'

Cameron's expression was pure surprise. '_Well, this is unexpected._' "You're worried I'm going to break his heart?"

Wilson shrugged and left the room; there wasn't really anymore he could say. He was afraid if he tried he'd do something stupid, like ask her to go out with him instead. '_What's wrong with me?_' He took several deep breaths and pulled himself together. '_You're married, unhappily sure, but married._' And that was all he allowed himself to think on that subject.

Later at House's place, Wilson watched him getting ready. He could see how nervous his friend was, and Wilson tried to hide his own feelings and just be supportive of House.

Wilson watched from the couch as House was fighting with his tie. "The wide side's too short. You're gonna look like Lou Costello."

House grumbled as he fixed the tie "This is a mistake. I don't know how to have casual conversation. You think you're talking about one thing, and either you are and it's incredibly boring, or you're not because it's subtext and you need a decoder ring."

Wilson started offering advice, though he had a feeling it fell on deaf ears. "Open doors for her, help her with her chair…"

House rolled his eyes. "I have been on a date."

"Uh, not since disco died. Comment on her shoes, her earrings, and then move on to D.H.A. Her dreams, hopes and aspirations. Trust me. Panty-peeler. Oh, and if you need condoms, I've got some." Though the thought of House actually touching Cameron made Wilson want to hit something.

"Did your wife give them to you?"

Wilson didn't rise to the bait. He knew House was lashing out because he was nervous and agitated. "Drug rep. They've got antibiotics built in, somehow."

"I should cancel. I've got a patient in surgery tomorrow." House moved to the kitchen.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "And if you were a surgeon, that would actually matter. That's a good idea, settle your nerves. Get me a beer, too."

House was staring into the refrigerator. "No beer."

Wilson rose from the couch. "You're gonna eat before dinner?" He watched as House reached in and pulled out a corsage.

House wouldn't meet his eyes. "This is pretty lame, right?"

Wilson smiled at him. "I think she likes lame." Inside his head, he was screaming at himself. '_A corsage! He bought her a corsage! What the hell does that mean?_' Wilson didn't want to think about that.

Despite Wilson's best efforts, he couldn't get any real details out of House the next day. He had a feeling that the date had not gone well, but he had nothing concrete to back that up.

Then Stacy showed up and turned their world upside down.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron was dying inside. '_Why did she have to show up now?_'

After hearing House talk about his case the other day, she felt she understood why he was so hell-bent on pushing her away. He'd been betrayed before by the woman who was supposed to love him. It didn't matter that what Stacy had done had probably saved his life; for House that wasn't the point. Even Cameron knew that. Of course, maybe Stacy had known it too. Maybe she had made the decision even knowing that it would be the end of their relationship. How much must you love someone to make a decision in their best interest knowing that you will lose them forever?

Cameron shook her head. '_Doesn't matter. She shouldn't have done it._' She was trying to convince herself to hate this woman. The fact that Stacy had known House in a capacity that Cameron feared she never would, made it easy; the fact that Stacy had probably saved his life, made it harder.

And now suddenly she was standing in the lab face to face with the woman that had walked out on House.

"You like him don't you?" Stacy asked with a small knowing smile.

"We went on one date. It didn't go very well." Cameron admitted.

Stacy nodded. "Neither did our first date. A week later I moved in."

'_A week!_' Cameron thought about this for a second. "What was he like then?"

Stacy thought briefly. "Pretty much the same as he is now."

After Stacy had gone, Cameron was still thinking about what she'd said. Suddenly, she had a new found hope that maybe he wasn't lost to her after all.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson was walking by the lab, when he saw Stacy walk out of one. Curious to see who she had been talking to, he cautiously approached the lab. If it had been House, he may not be in a good mood. Then he saw Cameron, crouched over a microscope, checking slides.

"Knock, knock." He said as he entered the lab.

Cameron looked up and smiled as she saw Wilson leaning against the doorframe. "Hi."

He smiled back. "How's the case going?"

She half-shrugged. "Not great. We still don't know for sure what's hurting him."

He nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. If nothing else, House is a great diagnostician. He almost always solves the puzzle."

She nodded. "He's a brilliant doctor. That's what brought me here." '_Yet not necessarily all that's keeping me here._' She thought with another small smile.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to work." He left the lab quickly.

He suddenly couldn't face her anymore; he had seen a light in her eyes that he knew was all for House. It hit him suddenly. It didn't matter that House didn't return her feelings; Cameron still had feelings for him. And Wilson could do nothing but stand back and watch it all come down.


	2. Moving On

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 2 - revised)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Chapter 2 – _Moving On_

It was a typical Wednesday morning, or so Wilson thought as he walked down the hall toward the Diagnostics department. House's team had called him in for a consult on their current case.

All three young doctors looked up when he walked in.

Foreman greeted him. "Dr. Wilson, glad you could make it."

Wilson shrugged. "You said you guys needed a consult."

Foreman nodded. "We do…" He trailed off, and exchanged a look with Cameron and Chase.

"Oh." Wilson easily interpreted the looks. "You want to know something about House." As House's closest, and only, friend, he was often called in when a question about the older doctor arose.

"Well, it's just that he's been acting so strange lately." Cameron said. She sounded a little concerned.

Wilson nodded. He'd noticed the small changes too. House was doing his clinic hours with less complaint, and it had been at least a week since Wilson had heard of a nurse being brought to tears by him. "I know, but I don't know what he's up to." He answered honestly. He saw House approaching and backed himself into the corner to observe.

House entered the conference room. "Good morning, my loyal and faithful subjects." Cameron, Foreman and Chase all exchanged glances but responded in kind to his greeting. As he moved to get a cup of coffee, he noticed Wilson loitering in the corner. "Wilson? Why are you here?"

Wilson opted for half-truth. "Foreman said cancer was a suspect in this case; I'm here for a consult." He was trying and probably failing to hide his surprise at his friend's demeanor.

House took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Right. Mr...Hargroves, any change since yesterday?"

Cameron smiled at him, surprised that he had remembered and even used the patient's name. "No, he hasn't gotten any better or worse."

The five doctors spent about an hour discussing symptoms and possible diagnoses. They ruled out cancer and other things, and House finally sent Cameron, Foreman and Chase to run tests. He picked up his coffee mug and moved to his office; Wilson followed. He had to find out what was going on with House.

Wilson watched House as he walked to his desk and sat down; Wilson's brow was wrinkled in confusion. Finally, he sat in the chair across from House. "Ok, what's wrong with you?"

House looked up, face thoughtful. "Depends on who you ask. Cameron thinks I need a hug and possibly a puppy. I think Foreman and Chase are both of the opinion that I just need a swift kick in the ass. Cuddy thinks I'm a pompous ass. You usually tell me I need to get laid. And my mother thinks I'm an angel, incapable of any kind of wrongdoing." He finished, giving Wilson an irritatingly innocent look.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." He paused. "You've been nice today, even, dare I say? Chipper? And it isn't just today. I've been noticing small changes for about a month; your team is noticing too."

"That the real reason you were here today?"

Wilson sighed. "They just wanted me to talk to you, make sure nothing's wrong. So, what is it?"

It was House's turn to sigh. "Alright, fine, I was going to tell you anyway. Remember a couple of months ago, I put an ad in the paper, looking for a housekeeper?" Wilson nodded. "Well, a little over a month ago, I hired one." He stopped, as though that explained everything.

"So, you're saying that you've been in a better mood because you have a clean house?" He asked incredulously. House just stared back. Realization dawned on Wilson's face. "Unless she's more than just a housekeeper. Are you sleeping with her?" He asked, boyish teasing in his voice. '_He met someone and is just now mentioning it!_'

House rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex." He paused. "Sometimes it's about good company and good food; she's a great cook."

"So, she cooks for you? And you're not sleeping with her?" He nodded. None of it made sense, there were so many questions. '_Who is this girl?_' Only one real way to find out. "Ok. So, do I get to meet her?"

House shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea. She's pretty shy."

That wasn't all House wanted to say, of that Wilson was sure. But he didn't comment on the unspoken part of the conversation. The part about how insecure House was, and how hard it was for him to admit to having a relationship with a woman again. "So am I." Wilson stated, at the look on House's face, he shrugged. "Ok, maybe not so much, but I'm a laid-back type of guy, how will that make her nervous? Besides you can't just hide her from me forever."

House sighed again. "I'll talk to her."

Wilson chuckled. "Man, she must be something to get to you like this." He headed for the door. He had to meet her. He had to see the woman that House chose over Cameron. '_Who could be better than Cameron?_' He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. '_She's not a god or something, Wilson. Get over it._'

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Two days later Wilson went to House's place for dinner and to meet the new girl. He was a little worried as he knocked on the door. House had told him that morning that they'd had a fight before he left for work. He hadn't said it out loud, but Wilson knew that House thought there was a chance she wouldn't even be there that night.

Wilson sighed and knocked on the door in front of him. A moment later the door opened and House was standing in the doorway. Wilson was looking at him with a guarded expression, unsure of what might have happened.

House stepped aside to let Wilson in. "Come on. Dinner's ready; she's putting it on the table now."

Wilson walked into the room then turned to House, who was closing the door. "Is everything okay?"

House nodded. "It'll be better once we have the chance to talk, but it's better than I hoped for already." He gave his friend a small smile.

Wilson smiled back at him. "That's great, House. Welcome back to adult relationships."

"Ha ha. Laugh it up." House replied. His sarcastic retort was cut short by Elizabeth coming into the room.

"Ok, guys, dinner is on the table." She smiled as she stepped up by House.

"Elizabeth, this is Dr. James Wilson. Wilson, this is Elizabeth Jensen." House made the introductions.

They shook hands. "It's so nice to meet you, Dr. Wilson. I've heard so much about you." Elizabeth said.

He smiled charmingly. "The pleasure is most certainly mine. And, please, call me James." She was a beautiful young woman, probably around Cameron's age, he guessed. She had the same long dark brown hair, same ivory skin tone. The eyes were different though, dark blue where Cameron's were deep green. But the similarities, he thought, were astounding.

House rolled his eyes. "Come on. You two are going to ruin my appetite." He grumbled.

"Greg." Elizabeth admonished. She hooked her arm through Wilson's as she led him to the table. "I hope you like chicken parmesan, James."

He nodded. "It smells delicious." Which wasn't a lie. If it tasted half as good as it smelled, he was in for quite a treat. Julie hardly ever cooked big meals anymore.

Wilson watched the scene in front of him as they took their seats at the table and smiled at the happiness he saw in House. This woman made House happy, and Wilson was happy for him. He deserved some happiness after all the shit life had thrown at him.

They spent the evening telling stories and laughing, really enjoying each other's company. Elizabeth told them about stupid criminals she had arrested. Wilson couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman had been a cop. '_And now she's a housekeeper? Definitely a story there._' House and Wilson told stories about various interesting cases they'd had and stunts they'd pulled over the course of their friendship.

Finally around ten, Wilson said. "Well, I should get out of here. I'm sure Julie will be waiting up." He joked, except the seriousness of the problems at home made it completely unfunny.

They all stood; Elizabeth gave Wilson a quick hug. "It was so nice to meet you, James. We'll have to do this again sometime." She smiled, and her offer was sincere.

He nodded and smiled. "Definitely, this was great. And it was nice to meet you, too."

She began to clean off the table, while House walked Wilson to the door.

Wilson turned on the doorstep. "She's a great girl, House, and she obviously cares for you very much."

House nodded. "She's the best thing that's wandered into my life in a long time. I just keep waiting to wake up and find that it's only a dream." He smiled sadly.

Wilson shook his head at House's cynicism. "Is it really so hard for you to accept something good happening to you? I mean, I…I don't get it, House. I don't understand why you are so hell-bent on keeping yourself from being happy." Wilson sighed; he felt helpless in proving to his friend that he deserved happiness.

House sighed too, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm trying, James. You've seen that. But it takes time." He looked his friend in the eye.

Using first names always meant he was serious. Wilson nodded. "I know. I just want you to be happy, Greg. You deserve it." They stared at each other for a moment. "I've got to go. See you Monday." He turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you Monday." House answered.

Wilson sat in his car for a moment, staring at the house in front of him. '_Well, at least, he's trying to be happy._' It was more than Wilson could say for himself. With that, he put the car in gear and went home to sleep alone next to his wife.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron was sitting in her apartment staring at the television. There was a movie playing out on the screen, but she couldn't have said what it was about. She was too caught up in her thoughts, thinking about House, of course. He'd been in such a bad mood that day, and considering the relatively good mood he'd been in for the past month, this was a cause for some concern.

Finally, around 10:15 she decided to call the one person who could possibly answer her questions.

"Hello?" Wilson answered his cell phone.

"Hey Wilson, it's Cameron." She said, suddenly self-conscious for calling him so late at night.

"Oh, Cameron, hi." His voice was tinged with surprise.

She decided to get right to the point. "Have you talked to House today? He seemed to really depressed about something today."

Wilson didn't know what to say. If he told her the truth, it would only hurt her feelings and cause her pain, but he also didn't want to flat out lie to her. "He just had a rough morning. You know how it is with House. Some days are just worse than others." Well, that was mostly the truth.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, right. Ok. I just…was a little worried. No big deal. See you on Monday, then." She finished quickly.

"Oh, yeah, see you Monday." He tried to hide his disappointment as he hung up.

Cameron didn't notice anyway; she was still focused on House. '_What's going on with him?_' Then a horrible thought occurred to her. '_What if he met someone else?_'

The very thought evoked so many thoughts and emotions; she was quickly overcome with depression and cried herself to sleep.

She had told him she was happy for him, that he could love someone else. She had tried to tell herself that she would move on and be fine. Somehow she'd forgotten to tell her heart.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Author Note: This chapter introduces an original character that has been described as a Mary Sue. If you want a deeper insight into Elizabeth and her relationship with House, you can read it in _The Softer Side_. That relationship is not the focus of this story, so I'm not going very in-depth into her character. I hope it makes some sense. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Alone

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 3 - revised)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Chapter 3 – _Alone_

Monday morning Cameron walked into the Diagnostic's conference room with a smile and her head held high. She was determined not to let this House business keep her down. If he had moved on to someone else, good for him. She wasn't going to cry any more tears over him.

That way of thinking worked until Thursday night.

She was getting ready to get her things to leave. As she passed House's office she noticed that he was still there. Since it was already 6:30, she found it surprising that he hadn't left.

"You're here late." She said as she entered his office.

"So are you in case you hadn't noticed." His sarcasm wasn't as biting as usual. He'd said it as if it were more out of habit than anything. He turned to face her.

She froze at the sight of him. His black suit was neatly pressed, and the light blue shirt he wore matched his eyes. "You look nice." That was an understatement.

He didn't look at her as he moved to his desk to gather his things. "Yeah, got a date."

Time stopped. '_A date? Oh my god, he really has moved on._' She could feel the tears starting behind her eyes. "Oh." Her voice was quiet, threatening to break. "Well, have a good time." She turned and hurried out of the room before he could see the hurt in her eyes. Not that he'd been looking anyway.

Cameron nearly ran into Wilson in the hall. She wiped at the tears starting down her cheeks and muttered an apology as she hurried past him.

She made it to the bathroom before the sobs came. After all the effort she'd made to prove to herself that she was over him, she'd fallen apart at the mere mention of him having a date.

"What am I going to do?" She cried.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson was walking down the hall toward House's office when Cameron ran into him. She was wiping tears from her face and hurried away with a mumbled, "sorry," before he could react.

He stalked to House's office. "Why is Cameron crying?" His tone was accusing.

House looked at him, confused. "Cameron's crying?"

He shook his head. "I don't have time this right now; I'm going to be late."

Realization struck Wilson. "Right. Tonight is the big first date." And if Cameron had found out, she would be upset. He nodded. "Well, that makes sense." He fell into step by House as he headed to the elevators.

House was staring at the elevators. "I tried to discourage her from pursuing me from the moment I realized she was considering it. I can't be held responsible if she gets hurt because she didn't listen." His tone was slightly apologetic.

'_Well that's not entirely true._' Wilson thought. '_You begged her to come back to work here, and took her on a date._' Not to mention the flirtatious and suggestive remarks he knew that House said to Cameron regularly. But he couldn't say any of this to him now. House was happy, truly happy for the first time since Stacy had left; Wilson couldn't ruin that. So, aloud he said. "No one is blaming you, but pretending that her feelings don't exist won't make them disappear. You need to talk to her. Really talk to her."

The elevator arrived and House shook his head as they got in. "I don't talk to people."

Wilson looked at him, and fought not to roll his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing now."

House did roll his eyes. "You're different."

Wilson was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in before asking his next question. "And Elizabeth?"

House looked at him then. "She's different too."

And Wilson understood. That one simple statement meant a lot. It meant that Elizabeth had really gotten to him, and that Cameron had never had a chance. Because despite how well she knew House, she'd never gotten inside like this new girl had. Whatever House was building with Elizabeth was real and strong, and Cameron would have to deal with that and move on, and he would be there to help her. By the time Wilson had thought it all out, they'd reached House's car. "Cameron will be okay; she'll get over you." He sounded sure of himself.

House turned to him. "I'm not the one worried about that." He got in his car and started the engine, then looked back up at Wilson. "Maybe you should ask her out; I'll bet she's easy on the rebound." He backed out of his parking space, leaving a stunned Wilson to stare after him.

Wilson was mad at House for talking about Cameron like that. He was also really thinking about what House had suggested. After a moment's hesitation, Wilson went back inside to find Cameron…to make sure she was okay, of course.

Twenty minutes later, he'd searched everywhere he thought she could be, and decided she must have gone home.

He returned to his office, gathered his things, and did the same.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

When Wilson walked into his house, he was promptly greeted by the sight of suitcases sitting by the front door. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Julie looked up from where she sat on the couch. "You don't call me anymore." She sounded tired, not mad.

"I'm sorry." He sounded tired too.

"I know." She stood. "But you're married to your job, and I can't be the other woman anymore." She walked past him and to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to him. "I'll be by this weekend to get the rest of my things. You'll get the papers next week. I don't see any reason we can't make this quick and easy. Right?"

Wilson nodded. "Sure."

She opened the door. "Goodbye, James." She was gone.

Wilson stood in his living room and tried to feel sorry or sad the Julie was gone. He felt nothing, not mad or surprised, just nothing.

Empty and alone.


	4. New Feelings

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 4)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok people, this is an entirely new chapter for this story. And in my opinion, the real beginning. Hope you like. Please review; I'm totally addicted…lol ;P

Chapter 4 – _New Feelings_

Saturday afternoon, Wilson called House to ask if he and Elizabeth wanted to go out that night. He'd spent Friday avoiding House and thinking back over his dysfunctional marriage, now he was ready to drown his sorrows with alcohol and friends.

House wasn't able to talk to him, too busy watching _General Hospital_. Elizabeth had said yes on behalf of both of them, and they agreed to meet at House and Wilson's usual place at eight.

Wilson was half an hour early and was halfway through his second beer when House and Elizabeth arrived. They all exchanged pleasantries and ordered drinks. After the waitress left to get their drinks, Wilson decided to tell them why they were all there.

"Julie left me." Wilson blurted out. "She said she just can't be with a man who is more dedicated to his job than to his wife." That hadn't been her exact words, but the idea was still the same.

House stared at him for a moment, probably trying to read him, Wilson guessed. "Well, it's her loss. She knew what she was getting when she married you and if she wants to decide now that it's not good enough, well, I feel sorry for her." He was quiet for a moment. "When did she leave?"

The girl returned with drinks; Wilson waited to answer until she'd gone. "Thursday night. I didn't tell you because I needed to process it all first, let it sink in." He took a drink of his beer. "This makes three. I'm thirty-five and already on my third divorce. Pathetic." He took another long drink.

House shook his head. "No, this is not all your fault." He looked at Elizabeth, who had remained silent, allowing the two friends to talk it out. "Your problem is, you keep rushing to the altar with the wrong woman, instead of waiting of the right one."

"Maybe some people just don't find the right one." Wilson said. There was further discussion on this topic, and then they grew quiet. Wilson glanced out over the crowd, and his eyes widened. "Oh, you'll never believe who just walked in." He was smiling as he watched Cameron, Foreman, and Chase walk across the room. They had seen him and were making their way over. Wilson interrupted the argument House and Elizabeth were having. "Too late anyway. They're headed this way."

He was watching Cameron. '_God, she looks good._' She was wearing low rise jeans and a white tank. Wilson decided that his night was really looking up.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron walked into the bar with Foreman and Chase and began scanning the crowd. Foreman had insisted that she go out with them to pull out of the mood she'd been in for a couple of days. After a lot of prodding, she'd given in.

As she looked around the room, her eyes found a familiar face. It was Wilson, and he was with another man and a woman. Her chest tightened as the other man turned around and she confirmed what she'd already known. It was House.

Foreman and Chase had noticed their coworkers also, and had already begun making their way over. Reluctantly, Cameron followed.

They reached the table and looked at the two doctors seated there. "Well, this is a surprise." Foreman said, smirking. "Dr. House, Dr. Wilson, good to see you."

Wilson was smiling, and House responded with a slight nod. After a moment, Foreman spoke again. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He indicated the young woman sitting beside House.

House raised his eyebrows in question. "Hmm? Oh, right. Guys, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is…"

"Wait, let me guess." She interrupted him. "Foreman…Chase…and Cameron." She shook each of their hands. "I've heard so much about you." She smiled.

"Really? Too bad we can't say the same." Cameron smiled sweetly, but all the guys raised an eyebrow at her slightly sarcastic tone. It was fairly un-Cameron-like behavior.

Elizabeth simply smiled back. "Yeah, that's because he's ashamed of me." She chuckled; House glared at her.

Wilson chuckled at the two of them. "Would you guys like to join us?" He offered.

Chase spoke up then. "That sounds good, but I think we'll need a bigger table."

The group moved to a table a little closer to the bar so there was room for the six of them.

Cameron watched, with barely contained jealousy, as House and Elizabeth huddled together, whispering to one another.

The five doctors chattered on for a few minutes about cases and current hospital gossip. But once the waitress had brought out the next round of drinks, Foreman apparently couldn't contain his questions any longer.

"So, Elizabeth, how did you meet House?"

'_Oh, yes, let's hear all about it._' Cameron took a big drink of her vodka tonic.

Elizabeth smiled, glanced at House, then answered. "I'm his housekeeper/cook. That's how we met; the dating came after about a month of that."

Foreman and Chase nodded; Cameron was staring at her drink. '_His housekeeper!_'

"So, do you still work for him?" Chase asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess so; I mean, we haven't really talked about it. This is all still really new."

This piqued Cameron's interest. "So, if you are still his employee, it's like he's paying you to be his girlfriend." She looked up to meet Elizabeth's eyes. They were sitting next to one another, and the challenge in Cameron's eyes was clear. "Or maybe you're used to that kind of thing." Her words were dripping with malice.

Elizabeth's closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, Cameron could see the rage burning there. Elizabeth stood. "Please excuse me for a moment." She left the table.

Cameron watched her walk away. '_Must have hit a nerve._' She mused. She turned back to the table and caught House's eye. She flinched at the anger she saw there.

"How dare you." He was very nearly yelling at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Cameron could feel the tears starting behind her eyes and rushed from the table before he could continue. She'd never seen him so angry.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson watched the whole thing in shock. He'd never heard Cameron talk to anyone like that. She was so upset. After House left to go after Elizabeth, Wilson decided to go after Cameron.

He stood. "I'm going to check on Cameron." He told Foreman and Chase, and then headed off in the direction she'd gone.

He went out the front door, as he'd seen her do, and found her leaning against the wall. "Hey." He said quietly as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Hey. Really made a fool of myself in there, huh?" Her voice was quiet, barely choked out around the sobs she was fighting.

"No, of course not."

She looked at him incredulously. "Were you at the same table? I rudely insulted a woman I just met because I'm so jealous I can't see straight."

Wilson gave a slight shrug. "Ok, so maybe you got a little carried away. You were surprised, caught off guard."

She gave him a small smile. "You're such a nice guy, Wilson." She squeezed his arm.

Wilson gave her a small smile in return. "Come on; I'll take you home." He ushered her to his car.

She gave in easily, deciding that home was probably a good idea.

The drive to her apartment was quiet, both of them too caught up in their thoughts. He walked her up to her door.

She turned in the doorway. "Well, thank you for giving me a ride."

He nodded and smiled. "No problem. Get some rest. Everything will look better in the morning."

She smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. She had taken hold of his left hand to steady herself and noticed something. She looked down at his hand, noticing his ring was missing.

"She left Thursday night." His voice was barely above a whisper.

She looked up at him. "Then she's a fool." Her voice was as quiet as his. She leaned up again, taking his lips in a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Well, goodnight then."

"Right. Goodnight." He gave her a small smile.

She closed the door still smiling.

He turned to lean against the wall. A smile still played on his lips, which still tingled from her tender kiss. '_Not a bad night after all._'


	5. Late Morning Phone Call

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 5)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Thanks to those of you who reviewed; it really made my day. :) Well, this chapter is really short, but I couldn't wait to get it up here. The next one should be longer. Reviews make me smile. ;)

Chapter 5 – _Late Morning Phone Call_

Sunday morning, Wilson didn't wake up until after eleven. Not because of a hangover, four beers was barely enough for a good buzz, he'd just been really tired. He stumbled to the bathroom and then to the kitchen for coffee. After his first cup, he was awake, and his mind drifted back to the night before. Back to telling House that Julie had left, to House's team meeting Elizabeth, to going after Cameron, and finally to kissing Cameron. He smiled, kissing her had been nice, better than he'd expected.

'_I wonder what she's doing now._'

He picked up the phone and argued with himself for five minutes before dialing her number.

She answered on the third ring with a sleepy, "Hello?"

His mouth suddenly went dry. '_What am I supposed to say?_' The wheels in his brain were spinning, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Hello?" Cameron restated her inquiry as to who was calling at such an early hour. She glared at the clock on her nightstand, 11:37. '_Ok, well maybe not so early._' But her patience was still thin. "Look, whoever this is, it's not polite to wake people up on Sunday morning just to breathe in their ear." She started to hang up.

"I…I'm sorry." Wilson's quiet, hesitant voice came across the line.

"Wilson?" Cameron sat up suddenly, fully awake.

He sighed softly. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Oh. I'm okay. You?" Sympathy clear in her question.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." There was a brief silence, then. "So, listen, um, would you like to get together today? We could grab a bite to eat or something."

Cameron hesitated. She'd had an idea that Wilson liked her for some time, and when she'd kissed him the night before, the look on his face had more or less confirmed it. While she thought he was a nice guy and even attractive, her feelings for him leaned toward friendship only. Finally, she decided her answer; she should talk to him, tell him the truth. "Sure. How about lunch?"

"Lunch would be great." His voice was tinged with excitement.

They decided to meet in a couple of hours at a deli that was kind of halfway between their homes.

As she hung up the phone, she couldn't suppress the pang of guilt. Kissing him the night before had only bolstered his hope. Now she had two hours to figure out how to let him down easy, and salvage a blooming friendship.

"Never a dull moment." She mumbled, crawling out of bed to get ready for lunch.


	6. Lunch

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 6)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Yay, new chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews make me smile. ;)

Chapter 6 – _Lunch_

Wilson made it to the deli before Cameron and took a seat at a table near the back. He had calmed down from his earlier excitement and was trying not to think too hard. He remembered her hesitation before agreeing to get together; he was afraid that she had regrets about the night before. He didn't want to think about what that thought did to him.

"Hey." The soft voice broke through his thoughts, and he looked up into the smiling face of Cameron.

"Hey." He smiled as she sat across from him.

They ordered sandwiches, and an uncomfortable silence settled between them as they ate.

Finally, as they finished eating, Cameron knew it was time. 'Now or never.' She looked up at him, her sea green eyes meeting his chocolate brown gaze. "Wilson, we need to talk."

'Oh boy, that doesn't sound good.' He tried to ignore that voice and just smile through it. "Ok."

She gave him a small smile. "I like you, Wilson. You're a great guy, and you're fun to be around."

'Here it comes.' He thought

"But last night, kissing you. That shouldn't have happened." She finished quietly.

He looked at the table. "I thought it was nice."

She put her hand over his. "It was." She drew her hand back quickly. "That's not what I meant." She took a deep breath. "I want us to be friends. I value our friendship, and I'm so afraid I've ruined it." Tears were shining in her eyes.

Wilson broke under that watery gaze. Here she was pouring her heart out, and he was getting upset because she didn't want a date. Isn't here friendship as valuable? Shouldn't he accept that as graciously? He felt like an asshole. He took a deep breath. "You didn't ruin anything. I value our friendship too." He took hold of her hand and smiled at her.

Cameron released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and gave him a tremulous smile. "Thank you. I'm in an emotional state right now; I don't know what I'd do if I lost your friendship."

His smiled softened, and he gave her hand a chaste kiss. "Not going to happen. I'll help you through this." He squeezed her hand gently. "Because that's what friends do."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze in return and they got up to leave.

He walked her to her car. Once she was inside and settled in, she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Wilson, for everything."

He nodded. "Call me if you need anything, ok? Even if it's just to bitch."

She nodded and backed out of the parking space.

He watched until she was gone. '_Friends. I can do this._' He sighed and got into his own car. '_What if I can't do it?_'


	7. Just Friends?

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 7)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Two new chapters in one day? Boy, I'm going to spoil you guys…lol. ;P Hope you like it. Reviews make me smile. ;)

Chapter 7 – _Just Friends?_

Cameron entered the clinic at nine a.m. on Monday. She knew House wouldn't look for her there, and if he was still mad about Saturday night, she didn't want him to find her.

"Hiding in the one place you know he won't dare look." Came the soft voice behind her.

She turned to look at Wilson. "I'm not hiding."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" His tone clearly implying that he didn't believe it.

'_Damn him._' How did he see through her so easily? Know her so well? She gave him a half-shrug. "I don't know what to say to him."

"I'm sorry is a good start."

She looked at him. "Sorry hardly covers the hateful things I said."

He gave a brief nod. "True, but like I said, it's a good start."

Finally, she nodded back. "Ok. I'll talk to him later." At his look. "I promise."

"Ok. Before you leave today. Trust me; it'll make you feel better, too."

"I know. I just hate to think how he'll take it. You know him; he's hardly the most forgiving person."

Wilson nodded. "That's true, but I think you'll find that he's not as harsh as he used to be."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "It's because of her, isn't it?"

"I think so."

She thought about that for a minute. "That's good…for him, I mean. I'm glad he's happy."

He stepped forward and gave her a brief hug, then stepped back with a small smile. "You're a good person, Cameron."

She gave him a small smile in return. "But not good enough." She grabbed a file and walked away.

She was gone before she could hear his quiet response. "That's not true."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

After lunch, Cameron decided she had avoided House for long enough. She took a deep breath and entered his office. "House?"

"What do you need, Cameron?" He looked up from his Gameboy.

"Um, got a minute?" She sat across from him.

He set his video game aside. "Doesn't look like you'll go away anyway. Did you think up some more insults for Elizabeth?" His voice had an edge of iciness.

She shook her head. "I…I want to apologize for that. I didn't mean those things, and I wish I could take it back."

"Not possible, unless you've got a time machine." Came the sarcastic retort.

She looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "So, no chance you'll forgive me?"

House raised eyebrows at her. "Not for me to forgive. I'm not the one you called a whore."

"I didn't…" She stopped. She hadn't said that word, but it was the implication. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, House. I don't know what else to say."

He sighed. "Don't say anything. Let's just forget about it. We have to work together; let's just leave it at that." He picked up his Gameboy, indicating that the conversation was over.

She nodded. "Ok, then." She stood and left the office.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson was waiting for Cameron as she exited House's office. "You ok?"

Cameron looked up at him. "Yeah. Wasn't necessarily what I hoped for, but it could have been a lot worse." She started down the hall.

He nodded and fell into step beside her. "What did he say?"

"He said we should just forget about it, and do what we have to, to work together."

He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "It'll be ok. Give him a little more time."

She relaxed into the friendly hug and put an arm around his back to return it. "Yeah. I'm ok, really. Thanks." She smiled up at him and pulled away as they reached the clinic. "You want to come over tonight? I'll cook."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Want me to bring something?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll take care of it."

"Ok. Seven?"

She nodded. "That'll be great. See you then." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He watched her walk into the clinic. '_Just friends. Just friends._' He made it his mantra for the afternoon. '_This is going to be a long night._'


	8. A New Direction

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 8)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Here's another new chapter. I was headed in a certain direction with this story, but the muses threatened to beat me up and make me into a penniless hermit hiding in a cabin in the woods in upstate New York. So, I changed my direction and decided to do it their way…lol. Hope you like. Reviews make me smile. ;)

Chapter 8 – _A New Direction_

'_What are you doing?_' Cameron's brain asked her as she stood in front of the mirror straightening the skirt of the third outfit she'd tried on.

"You already know the answer to that." She answered herself.

She had a lasagna in the oven, tossed salad in the fridge. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to mid-calf and an emerald green blouse that complimented her ivory skin and dark hair. It also brought out the green in her eyes, making them shine. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she had minimal makeup and jewelry on, allowing her natural beauty to shine.

Yes, she knew what she was doing, in the sense of not having a clue what she was doing.

It was ten to seven when she finished getting ready and walked into the kitchen; she put garlic bread in the oven. At seven sharp, just as she finished putting dinner on the table, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and gave Wilson a soft smile. "Hi. Come on in. Dinner's on the table."

He walked past her into the apartment. "Smells delicious." He followed her to the dinette in the kitchen. '_She's so beautiful._'

They sat and began dinner. Everything was perfect, good food, good friends, good conversation. She laughed at his jokes, and he responded appropriately to her stories. After dinner, they moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Want a mint?" She offered as she popped a couple in her mouth.

"Sure." He held out his hand for the mints.

"Maybe garlic bread was a bad idea." She smiled.

He smiled back. "No, everything was great."

She looked at him. He was still wearing his work clothes, khaki pants, light green and white shirt, but no tie. His shirt was open at the collar, making him look relaxed and so damn sexy. She found herself leaning towards him without meaning to.

He saw her moving towards him, and forgot all the reasons it was a bad idea as her lips touched his. When they finally pulled apart for the necessity of breathing, full thought process returned to him.

"Wait. What are you doing?" He was looking her in the eye, trying to see the answers he needed.

She gave him a coy smile and began leaning in again. "I thought that was obvious."

"No." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back firmly but gently. "Yesterday you said you just want to be friends, and now, tonight you can't keep your hands to yourself. What gives?"

She gave a half-shrug. "I don't know; I just changed my mind. What's the problem? I thought this is what you wanted."

"No. Yes. You don't. You're confused right now." He stood suddenly. "I should go." He walked to the door.

"What?" She followed him.

He turned, just outside the door, and looked at her. "You'll change your mind again tomorrow, and regret this, and I don't think I can do that again." He started down the hall.

'_What!_' His mind screamed at him. '_She's offering you exactly what you want, and you're going to walk away from it!_' He stopped halfway down the hall. "Fuck it." He turned and went back to Cameron's door.

She was still standing in the doorway, watching him, her brown wrinkled in confusion. "Wha…?"

He cut her off as his mouth descended on hers with a passionate kiss.

She returned the kiss with equal fervor, granting his tongue entrance when he practically demanded it. She found this unexpected forcefulness quite a turn-on.

Finally, he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against hers. "I needed you to know how I feel, Allison. I'm falling for you…hard. Whatever you decide tomorrow, I'll accept it." He pulled away with another brief kiss.

Cameron watched him walk away with wide eyes. '_What the hell just happened?_' She wasn't sure she understood it all, but she thought she liked it.

She walked back into her apartment, her whole body tingling. '_Yes, definitely liked it._'


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Ok people, I'm bringing this story back. basketballchick1121, thank you for your review; you have inspired me to pick up writing again. :) I will try my best to have a new chapter up by the weekend. Sorry for abandoning it for so long. I hope my loyal readers can forgive me. :P

goodgirl81


	10. Falling

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 9)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Here's a new chapter, so it took me so long. It feels so good to be back. Thank you for the encouraging reviews asking for this chapter. Hope you like. Reviews make me smile. ;)

Chapter 9 – _Falling_

Wilson was sitting in the cafeteria trying to get through lunch. His mind was spinning with thoughts of the previous evening. He had kissed her…again; he had told her how he felt about her. Why wasn't he happier?

'_Because you're terrified of losing her._' His mind supplied unhelpfully.

Sure he'd told her that he would accept her decision either way, but Wilson knew that was a lie. He was fairly certain Cameron knew that too; in fact, he had a pretty good idea that's why he hadn't seen her all day. They both knew that they couldn't be just friends now. Lines had been crossed, and there was no going back.

Considering the emotional storms they were both dealing with, she-getting over House, he-going through a divorce, Wilson knew that starting a new relationship was a bad idea. Then he remembered the way her breath caught when he kissed her in her doorway, the taste of her lips, sweet from the lip gloss she wore, and suddenly he didn't care if it was a bad idea.

He wanted Cameron. That was the only thing that made sense to him anymore.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron saw Wilson across the cafeteria and froze. She'd been avoiding him all morning, trying to decide her feelings and what she wanted to say.

She was so confused. From the first time she'd seen him, Cameron had thought of Wilson as a coworker and friend, nothing more. Romantic feelings had never entered her mind. Now suddenly things had changed, she was finding herself attracted to him, but she was so afraid to move too fast, so afraid that what she felt wasn't real.

Looking at him across the room in the cafeteria, it was so clear. She knew her decision and relied on fate to provide the words as she made her way to his table.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Is this seat taken?" Wilson's head shot up at the familiar soft female voice.

"No. Please…" He offered Cameron the seat.

She smiled and sat. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok." He answered. "You?"

She nodded in agreement of his answer. "I'm ok. Busy morning in the clinic, but that makes the time pass quickly."

He nodded. Silence settled over them for a few minutes. Finally, he couldn't take it. "Cameron, I…" He trailed off, at a loss for words for fear of what would happen. He looked at his hand resting on the table, to avoid her gaze.

She reached across the table and put her hand over his. "James," She said softly. "Call me Allison."

He looked up and fell into deep green eyes; her answer clearly burning in her eyes, but she spoke it aloud for clarification. "After all, if we're going to date I think first names are appropriate." Her smile lit up her face.

His smile was equally bright. "Yes, I agree, Allison." He turned his hand to take hold of hers and brought it to his lips. He brushed a feather-light kiss across her knuckles.

They stayed like that, staring at each other in silent communication, for what felt like hours but was really only minutes. All around them the people in the cafeteria went about their lives. Wilson and Cameron didn't see any of it. They were too busy…falling.


	11. Keeping Secrets

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 10)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Here's another chapter; it's a little longer than the last one. Hope you all like it. Thanks so much to all of those who gave reviews for the last chapter; I hadn't realized how much I missed this. You guys are the best. :)

Chapter 10 – _Keeping Secrets_

There were a dozen white roses on the table in the Diagnostics conference room when Cameron walked in. The envelope said _Dr. Allison Cameron_; the card read:

_Hey you, _

_Thinking of you. See you tonight._

_Love, Me_

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. She and Wilson had been dating for a week; this was the third gift. First had been a box of her favorite chocolates left in her locker; second was a teddy bear with a lab coat and stethoscope laid on her pillow one night while he was over.

"What's this? Flowers at work? Someone wants to get lucky tonight." Chase grinned at Cameron.

Foreman had followed him in and saw the bouquet and looked at Cameron. "Judging by that smile, I think it's a given. So, who is he?"

Cameron walked over to the coffee pot. "Just a guy." She and Wilson were being careful not to get found out. Both were afraid what House might say if he knew.

"Uh-uh. No way. A dozen white roses, goofy grin on your face. That's more that just a guy." Foreman persisted.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, why the big secret? Unless…" He paused, his eyes widening comically. "Is it House?"

Cameron spun around, surprise clear in her features. "What? No! He's seeing someone, remember? Elizabeth? We just met her."

"Oh, yeah." He looked embarrassed, and then quickly recovered, smug look reappearing. "All the more reason for secrets."

She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to scream at him. "It's not House!"

"What's not House?" The sarcastic doctor entered, impeccable timing as always.

All three younger doctors turned to him. Chase spoke. "Cameron got flowers."

House looked at him questioningly. "So?"

"So, she won't say who they're from, like it's a secret."

Realization dawned on House's face. "Ah. So, you think I sent them." He shook his head. "Nope, not me. Sorry to disappoint you." He turned his attention on Cameron.

Foreman looked at her also. "So, who is it?"

"Yes," House pondered. "Who are you seeing that you can't tell us about?"

Cameron met his eyes and knew that he would figure it out…soon. '_Shit'_

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"He suspects." They were at her place, currently having dinner.

Wilson stopped, fork halfway to his mouth. "Who?"

"House."

He swallowed and sat back in his chair. "What makes you think that?"

She told him what had happened in the conference room that morning. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Good. I was thinking we should tell him anyway."

Cameron stared at him. "James…"

Wilson interrupted her. "I'm tired of hiding, Allison. I love you. I want them all to know it."

She put her hand over his. "I know. I love you, too. And it kills me to have to hide it, but I'm not exactly his favorite person right now."

"Well, he'll just have to accept it, anyway."

She sighed. "You're his best friend, James. I don't want to come between you." She paused. "Just…give it a little more time, ok? We'll tell him, just not right now."

He was silent for a moment; then he raised her hand to his mouth, placing a soft, wet kiss on the palm. "Ok. Ok, we'll give it two weeks; then I'm telling him."

She smiled. "Thank you." She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, all thoughts of anything else quickly fading.

And Wilson did get lucky that night…very lucky.


	12. Telling House

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 11)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Yay, another one finished. Hope you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are the best. Better than Vicodin any day…lol ;P

Chapter 11 – _Telling House_

"Hey you. I swear I was just thinking about you." Cameron smiled as she greeted Wilson.

The elevator doors closed behind him and he smiled back. "Really? Good thoughts, I hope."

"Actually…" She took a step forward, giving him a sly, sexy look. "It was a really, really bad thought." She leaned into him, reaching up for a kiss.

"Hmm. My favorite kind." Their lips met, and the fire was as immediate and strong as their first kiss.

They'd been together for nearly three weeks and everything was still mostly new. Every kiss, every caress felt like a new discovery.

Standing in the hospital elevator, locked in a tight embrace, they were lost to all reality around them. That's when the doors opened.

"Wilson. Corrupting the youth of America?

Time stopped.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

House was on his way to see Wilson. He'd been acting strange for a few weeks. Which could only mean one thing. Wilson had a girlfriend.

It hurt House's feelings more than he'd admit that Wilson would keep that kind of secret from him. They were best friends; best friends tell each other when there is a development in their love lives.

"Come on." He muttered to the elevator.

Then, right on cue, the doors opened. House couldn't believe what he saw. Wilson and…Cameron? Kissing? '_How did I miss that?_'

"Wilson. Corrupting the youth of America?" He immediately turned to his other best friend, sarcasm.

The couple in the elevator froze and then separated slowly and guiltily.

Wilson seemed to recover quickly. "This from the man dating a woman half his age."

They had made their way out of the elevator and the three doctors stood in the hallway, ignoring the audience gathering around them.

"House." Cameron breathed, finally recovering from her shock. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We were going to tell you."

"I guess it just slipped your mind, everyday when you saw me." He turned his sarcasm on her. Then turned to Wilson. "How long?"

"Three weeks."

House stared at him for a minute, hurt evident in his eyes, then turned and stalked off down the hall.

Wilson looked at Cameron. She gave him a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Go. Talk to him."

Wilson smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Then took off after House.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson walked into House's office just behind him.

"I was sure it was the new oncology nurse."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Honestly, I'm more than a little surprised you didn't figure it out."

House looked at him. "Three weeks! You've been dating her for three weeks, and you didn't tell me."

"House, you didn't tell me about Elizabeth for two months."

"That's different." House muttered taking a seat.

Wilson sat in the chair across from him. "How is that different?"

"We weren't dating."

"No, you were just living together." Wilson replied sarcastically; then looked at House seriously. "What's really bothering you?"

House stared through the window to the conference room. "It's Cameron."

Wilson looked confused. "Yeah…"

"She's had a thing for me since she started here. Now…" He broke off quietly.

"House…" Wilson shook his head. "You've got Elizabeth; you don't need Cameron pining for you."

"I know." House looked at him. "And I'm happy for you. I just… What if Elizabeth stops pining for me?"

Wilson shook his head again. "Won't happen. I've seen the way she looks at you."

House smiled. "So. You and Cameron, huh?"

Wilson nodded, grinning. "Me and Cameron."

"Don't keep secrets from me anymore."

"No problem."

They both knew it was a lie, but that was okay.


	13. Changes

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 12)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok people, this is a pretty long one. Sorry it took so long to get this up; I had a bit of a hard time writing it. This chapter focuses a lot on House and Elizabeth; hope it's not to hard to follow. This story is coming to a finish soon, probably one or two more chapters. I have an idea for a sequel to _The Softer Side_; it would also be a sequel to this in a way. Any interest? Reviews keep me going, give 'em up…lol ;P

Chapter 12 – _Changes_

"We need to go out with House and Elizabeth." Cameron said as she sat on the couch by Wilson.

Caught off guard by his girlfriend's outburst, Wilson tried to come up with a coherent response, but settled for, "Ok…"

She smiled. "I just think it would be good for us to go out with another couple, you know. And since he's your best friend, they're an obvious choice."

He nodded. It had been over a month since House, and thus the rest of the hospital, found out they were dating. "I'll talk to House tomorrow."

"Thank you." She leaned in, initiating a passionate kiss.

He kissed her with equal fervor, pulling her into his lap. Her hands went to his hair, and he moaned into her mouth. "Allison…"

She smiled against his lips and began trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear. She nibbled his earlobe, then whispered. "Stay."

She pulled back to look into his eyes, filled with surprise and love. He gave a slight nod, and then pulled her to him for another kiss. He stood suddenly, holding her; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

Clothes littered the floor all along the way, and when they fell onto the bed, naked bodies entwined, they both moaned.

Hours later, fully sated and basking in the afterglow, they curled together so happy to have reached another level in their relationship.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"She may be the best woman I've ever known." Wilson was smiling, walking alongside House, making their way through the brightly lit hospital.

House nodded. "She's the only girlfriend of yours that I've liked." Wilson rolled his eyes. "Seriously, that's great; I'm happy for you." He gave Wilson a small smile.

"Thanks." He shook his head and chuckled. "You know, you've become like, a decent guy since Elizabeth came along. People actually don't mind being around you."

"Yeah, she's totally ruined my reputation. I swear, I'm going to have to start working harder to be a bastard." He emphasized his point by growling at a nurse who had smiled at him.

Chuckling Wilson said. "Well, don't worry; I have a feeling you'll manage. Anyway, Cameron wanted me to ask you if you guys want to get together on Friday."

"I'll talk to Elizabeth." He glanced at Wilson. "You know, she's not mad at Cameron. She's just been waiting for Cameron to be ok with things. I know she would like another couple to be able to do things with, and since you're like the only other person I can stand prolonged exposure to, you two are the logical choice."

Wilson nodded, marveling, not for the first time, at how much Cameron could think like House. "Ok. Well, talk to Elizabeth and let me know." They came to the desk at the ER check-in. Wilson smiled at the nurse behind the desk. "Anything interesting come in today?"

She shook her head. "Not really. We did have a New York City cop brought in about half an hour ago, multiple gunshot wounds."

"New York City cop?" House asked.

"Yeah, apparently he was on vacation here with some friends, and got caught up in a robbery at a convenience store."

"What was the name?"

She looked at him curiously, but started looking through her papers. "Here it is. Waterford, Nathaniel."

"Shit." House breathed out, reaching for his cell phone and heading outside.

Wilson was right beside him. "What is it, House?"

House glanced at him. "I think it's one of Elizabeth's friends." He hit 'Send.'

Wilson waited while House called Elizabeth. "What's going on House?"

"Elizabeth had a friend in New York named Nate; when I heard the name, I thought it might be the same guy. I was right."

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story?" Wilson watched House carefully.

House sighed. "Because there probably is, but I don't know the rest yet. I'm hoping to get the details when she gets here."

"Ok." Wilson nodded. "Call me; let me know what's going on."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron was sitting across from him in his office when his pager went off. "That's him; I've got to go."

Wilson went around the desk and kissed her cheek. "Let me know what happens."

He nodded and left the office.

Wilson walked into House's office without knocking, expecting his friend to be engrossed in a video game or soap opera. Instead, what he found was his best friend sitting in a silent office staring at a blank computer screen.

"Got your page. What's up?" He asked, taking his normal seat in front of House's desk.

Not looking away from the blank screen, House answered quietly. "She's married."

Wilson stared for a minute, sure that he'd heard wrong. "She's married? When…how…what?"

House looked up then. "You forgot who and where." It was a typical House response, but it was delivered minus his usual sarcasm and wit. He sighed. "The NYC cop that came in today with gunshot wounds. Apparently, that's her husband, and, depending on how much she lied to me, he may also be the brother of her partner, who was killed."

Wilson took a few quiet moments to absorb the information. "Wow. So, what are you going to do?"

House looked at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "The only thing I can do. Send her home with her husband, and forget about her."

"Wait. You can't just give up like that." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know she lied to you, and that's bad. I get that. But did she tell you why she left her husband? Did you let her explain anything?" The look on House's face told him what he already knew. She had hurt him; giving her a chance to defend herself had been the last thing on his mind. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, how happy you've been since she came along. Don't let her go without a fight." He sighed and stood. "Just…hear her out, ok?" He left the room.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Married?" Cameron asked incredulously.

Wilson nodded. "I know; I couldn't believe it either."

Cameron shook her head. "Wow. Poor House; how's he taking it?" At the look on Wilson's face, she conceded. "Yeah, stupid question. So, what now?"

He shrugged. "He says it's over, but I hope he'll reconsider. She's the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. I don't want him to just give her up."

"She lied to him."

"I know, but I think there's more to the story. I told him to hear her out."

"Yeah, you're right. Think he will?"

"I hope so. I shudder to think how we'll deal with the fallout."

Silence settled over them as they thought about that.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson was finishing some paperwork before leaving for the day. He was going over to Cameron's for dinner; after seeing what his friend was going through, he really couldn't wait to just be able to hold her and feel loved.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Wilson looked up from the paperwork he was working on to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Hi. Please, come in."

"Thanks. Are you busy? I could come back later." She questioned.

"No, I can spare a few minutes. What's up?"

She took a seat in front of his desk. "Um…I just…you've talked to Greg?"

He nodded. "I have."

She nodded and looked away. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She raised her head to meet his eyes. "I've been trying to leave this guy for years. I know that doesn't excuse my lying, but I…I just want Greg to listen. I want him to know that not everything was a lie, that what I feel for him isn't a lie." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I know that, and I think he knows that in his heart. You really hurt him, though; he's going to need a little time before he can really think about forgiving you."

She nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I'll let you get back to work." She stood and went to the door.

"Elizabeth." She turned back to him. "Be patient. It'll work out because he really loves you." Wilson tried to offer some encouragement.

She gave him a small smile, and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Thanks, James." And she left.

He shook his head, feeling empathy for her obvious sorrow. Then he turned off his desk lamp and went to see a beautiful woman and forget everything else.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Cameron was preparing to leave for the day and spend the evening with Wilson when a woman ran into her, literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman excused herself.

"Elizabeth?" Cameron questioned, realizing who the distraught woman in front of her was. Elizabeth's eyes met hers. "Are you ok? I heard what happened."

"Boy, good news really travels fast in this place."

"James told me."

"Oh, right. Congratulations on that by the way; how's it going with the two of you?" Elizabeth was hugging herself.

"Good, thanks." She could see how truly upset Elizabeth was, and was touched by her thoughtfulness. "Um…listen if you need someone to talk to, I…you can call me." Cameron offered.

"Really? I mean, I just expected you to be on his side." Elizabeth's face showed her confusion and surprised.

"I am." Cameron nodded. "In the sense that I know being with you is what he needs." She paused. "I hated you when I first found out about you because I thought you had taken House from me. But the truth is that you didn't take him away; he was never mine to begin with, and you can't lose what was never yours." She smiled. "I know the best woman won, and besides, if that whole thing hadn't happened, James and I may not have gotten together. I really owe you one for that."

Elizabeth gave her a small smile in return. "Thank you. I may take you up on that tomorrow. Tonight I need to soak in a hot bath, let reality sink in, and cry my eyes out."

Cameron nodded in understanding, then did something really unexpected. She pulled Elizabeth in for a comforting hug. "He'll come around. He's a stubborn old fool, but he loves you." Cameron whispered.

Elizabeth hugged her back and fought back her tears.

They pulled away, shared a soft smile, and went their separate ways.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Hello?" Cameron answered her cell on the second ring.

"Allison, baby, I'm gonna have to bail tonight." Wilson's voice was filled with apology.

Cameron immediately understood why. "How is he?"

"Pretty bad. He just found out the woman he loves is married. He wants to go out and get drunk."

She nodded. "Right. Well, you can come over after, unless you crash at his place."

"It will be late; I don't want to wake you up."

"I don't mind."

"Ok. I'll call you and let you know how it looks."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up, both hoping it wasn't a late, late night. Neither wanted to sleep alone.


	14. Love Conquers All

Title: Save The Best For Last (Chapter 13)  
Pairing: W/C, H/OC  
Warnings: Spoilers through the end of Season 1  
Summary: "Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."  
Disclaimer: Don't own "House, M.D." or any characters, locations or other things related to it. The title and summary are from the Vanessa Williams song "Save the Best for Last" Also, you may recognize bits of the dialogue here because they are a direct quote from the show and therefore not mine. Just borrowing it for a little while.

Notes: Ok people, this is the end, last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story and want to thank all of the readers and reviewers, especially 'runs with scissors' and 'basketballchick1121' without your reviews and encouragements this story would have stalled in production… :). Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought of the ending. Also, to those who are interested please look for the sequel to _The Softer Side_, tentatively titled, _Looking Back_. You all are the best… ;P

Chapter 13 – _Love Conquers All_

Cameron woke feeling strong, gentle arms wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled in closer. She had been happily surprised when Wilson had shown up at 12:30, saying House had decided that "half-drunk" was enough. She had grinned and dragged him to the bedroom, vowing to take advantage of him. He had started to protest that he wasn't drunk at all, then realized that was hardly the point.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, startling her from her reverie.

She turned to him, smiling. "Good morning." She reached forward to kiss him, then pulled away smiling and stretching lazily. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Oh…I was thinking I'd call in sick and tie you to the bed and make love to you all day." He leered at her. She giggled at his teasing and he chuckled. "Same old, same old, really. Plus, I thought I'd try to talk to House, see if he's come to his senses about this Elizabeth mess."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to see if I can get Elizabeth alone to talk, probably do lunch or something."

"Good idea. I'll let House have that tidbit."

"Yeah, let him know I could take a message to her."

"Sounds like a plan."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson was just about to go into House's office when something came flying out; it narrowly missed Wilson's head as he walked into the office, watching the Gameboy smash onto the hall floor. "Ok, I think it's dead."

House glared at him and picked up his yo-yo.

Wilson watched his friend wind the string around the toy and let it drop. The yo-yo hit the floor before House tugged on the string. "Distracted?"

This earned him another glare. House sighed and put the yo-yo back on his desk. "She's working today. Can you believe it? Her husband was shot yesterday, and today she's back at work."

Wilson had taken his usual seat. "Well, number one, she works at the hospital where she could conceivably look after her husband and work at the same time. Second, and more importantly, I and everyone else I've talked to got the distinct impression that she couldn't care less about even seeing the guy again."

House nodded and laid his head on the back of his chair. "I heard her tell him off yesterday. Apparently, he was abusive, and she's been trying to divorce him for years. I guess he just denied her a divorce to keep control."

"Well, that explains why she left New York and her husband. It even kind of explains why she never told you about him."

House looked at him. "What?"

"Maybe she was too afraid of how you'd react, afraid you wouldn't understand."

"I guess." House closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter, though. She lied to me; it doesn't matter why. I can't trust her now." His whole posture conveyed one thing: defeat.

Wilson couldn't believe it. '_He's just going to let her go!_' "Just like that. You're going to give up and let go of the best thing that's happened to you." House's eyes met his. "You fought a pretty damn big war with yourself to let her in in the first place, and now you're going to let her go without a fight?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just forgive her and go on as if nothing had happened?" House shook his head. "That's not me."

Wilson shook his head. "You're wrong. That's not the old you. But then again, the old you wouldn't have fallen for the girl in the first place. If you're too stubborn to see the difference in yourself…" He stood. "Then maybe you don't deserve her anyway."

House looked at Wilson in surprise. "Hey. I thought you were my friend. Shouldn't you be on my side?"

Wilson sighed. "I am on your side, House. You were happy with her, and you know it. This new info shouldn't change that. I'm just trying to make you see that."

"So, this is tough love?"

Wilson gave a small smile. "It's the only thing that works on you." Before he turned to go, he offered one more tidbit for House to think on. "Cameron's having lunch with Elizabeth today; let me know if you need her to pass on any messages."

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"We met in college. He was the TA in my Comp I class the first semester of my freshman year." Elizabeth was telling Cameron about Nate over lunch. "He was handsome, charming, and older. We met in August, he proposed on our six-month anniversary, and we got married in June, the summer before my sophomore year. I was nineteen. Things were great at first, but then he started becoming more possessive and controlling, and then the physical abuse. After about a year of marriage, I told him I wanted a divorce. His response was to hire someone to kill me." Cameron gasped. "I killed the guy in self-defense before he could really hurt me, but he did a good amount of damage." Her hand went to her abdomen. "There was no evidence to link him to the guy, so he got away scot-free, but I know it was him. After that, every time he found out I was trying to file for divorce, he'd refuse and beat the shit out of me. I only stayed in New York because of Jason. When Jason was killed, there was nothing holding me there anymore."

Cameron nodded in understanding. "You never told House about any of this?"

"I told him about being stabbed, obviously, couldn't hide the scars. I told him it had been an ex-boyfriend. And I told him about Jason; I just left out the part about it being an affair. I didn't tell him about Nate being my husband." She sighed. "I know I should have. Part of me knew that Nate would find me, and all hell would break loose, but part of me thought that maybe he'd just let me go, decide it just wasn't worth it. As the months passed, it was easier and easier to believe that, and I just didn't see a reason to upset the delicate balance I had with Greg."

"I understand what you're saying, but House doesn't see it that way. He sees any lie as a betrayal. It doesn't matter what the lie is, or why you did it. It's the unpardonable sin. He doesn't trust many people, and to betray that trust…" She paused. "It'll be hard to get that back." She saw the tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes. "But…if anyone can do it, you can. I believe that you two will be ok." She offered a comforting smile.

Elizabeth wiped away a stray tear. "I hope so. I can't stand the thought of living without him now."

Cameron's heart ached sympathetically; she couldn't imagine the pain Elizabeth felt, and hoped she'd never know.

mdmdmdmdmdmd

"Well, we did everything we could to steer them; here's hoping they do the rest." Wilson raised his glass in a toast.

Cameron clinked her glass with his and took a sip. "I understand both sides' reactions. I can't imagine having to deal with that situation."

He nodded in agreement, and silence settled over the couple as they finished dinner.

A couple of hours later, they were curled together on the couch when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the number. "It's House." He sounded slightly confused but answered. "Hello?"

"It's me. I just wanted to tell you that Elizabeth and I have had a long talk, and we're going to give it another try. So, you two can stop worrying; we're going to be alright." House spoke quickly, trying to get it all out before Wilson interrupted.

Wilson was grinning. "I told you so." He chuckled. "Seriously though, that's great. Happy for both of you."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." House hung up.

Wilson put his cell down and looked at Cameron, who was watching him intently. "They're getting back together."

She smiled. "Good. That's…that's great. I knew they would."

Wilson nodded and collapsed against the back of the couch. "Been a long few days." He took a deep breath, releasing it loudly.

She nodded; then turned serious. "James, promise me you won't leave me." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

He looked at her, took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. "Allison, I promise that I will be here no matter what. I can't promise that it will be easy, or that I won't break your heart sometimes. But I can promise to love you forever." He kissed her.

Just like that, all her worries melted, and she fell for him even more. They'd be okay, come what may. No matter what the song says; maybe love is enough.

_The End_


End file.
